


A vágy ára

by aguneszu



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Dark, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguneszu/pseuds/aguneszu





	

_„Azt akarom, add meg magad_  
Kegyelemre vagy pusztulásra, -  
Azt akarom: engem szeress,  
Azt akarom, ne gondolj másra.” *

 

Tehetetlen dühvel nézte végig, ahogy Tora átölelte majd megcsókolta a másikat.  
_Gyűlölte._

A kopogásra nem történt semmi, így erősen rátenyerelt a csengőre, mire néhány percen belül egy álmos és kócos hajú Uruha jelent meg.  
_Kívánta._

Már a nappaliban voltak, amikor elkapta a másik csuklóját, magához rántotta és erőszakosan megcsókolta.  
_Vágyta._

Uruha kétségbeesve próbált szabadulni, ám túl szorosan tartotta.  
_Akarta._

Felrémlett szemei előtt a néhány órával ezelőtti kép, ahogy mosolyogva ölelték és csókolták egymást.  
_Megvetette._

Maga után húzva dühösen ráncigálta a hálószobába, az ágyra lökte, majd fölé mászott.  
_Érezte._

Hallotta a másik gyors lélegzését, s látta szemében a félelmet. Nem tudott uralkodni az érzésein, keményen és türelmetlenül mart ajkaira.  
_Birtokolta._

Uruha hiába ellenkezett, nem engedte el. Ő mindent és mindenkit megkapott, amit és akit akart. Reita pedig akarta a másikat, mert:  
_Szerette._  



End file.
